Worth It
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke is out for shopping new clothes with Kurama. And gets wide-eyed on the clothes foxy is throwing at him.


**Worth It**

**By: TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

It is Yusuke's third time running into the bathroom to try to and not to throw up. He feels like this whenever he wakes up early; too early than his usual waking hours. But he had to endure it for his mission of the day: shopping.

He got frustrated when he raided his closet yesterday. There weren't any shirt or pants that got his attention. They're all too old. They were either so faded or so thin. There is no other way around it but to buy new clothes.

"Alright! I never thought I'd break you earlier than I had planned."

Yusuke talked to his piggy bank before smashing it. He blinked when the piggy bank completely broke; revealing the huge amount of money he had saved and kept from his drunkard mother for the longest time.

"Woah! I'm a rich guy!"

Yusuke whistled as he counted the papers and coins; and with his smile getting bigger as the value increased.

"Alright, I could buy three pants and a dozen shirts, I guess…"

14

He headed to the train station and was about to step in the train when a familiar, smooth, relaxing, and somehow sultry voice called his name.

"Yusuke!"

He looked back and saw a dashing Kurama.

"Hey, foxboy."

"Yes… where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"I love shopping! Can I come with you?"

"Ah…"

"I will help you pick clothes."

"Mn, Kurama…"

"Please! Please, Yusuke!"

Kurama threw him the irresistible look: big, teary, puppy eyes, plus a cling to his arm.

"Alright, foxboy. You don't have to seduce me."

"I am seducing you?"

"…Whatever."

14

They spent the 15 minute train ride with Kurama so excited and giddy to dress Yusuke up. On the other hand, Yusuke feels like he wanted to escape Kurama. He's scared of the foxy dressing him up. Who knows, Kurama's darkside might surface. They reached this mall-like facility with the stalls and all; with Yusuke leading the way, or so it seems.

"Yusuke! I think that store is good!"

"No…Kurama… Kurama!"

But protesting was all too late; Kurama had pulled him into the store and started picking clothes of different styles. Yusuke couldn't do anything but watch his foxy friend build up a pile of clothes in front of him.

"There!... try them on, Yusuke."

"Ahm…"

Kurama had a huge, sparkling smile on his face and pushed Yusuke into the fitting area.

"Phew! Man… I guess I don't have a choice."

Yusuke started to pick up pants and shirts that he thinks would mix well together.

"Hmn… these are fairly good ones."

He started taking off his clothes and trying the new ones on. When he zipped the new pants… he felt the in-betweens of his leg get… crushed.

"Agh God!!!"

Kurama heard and looked in.

"What happened?"

"What the fuck! Did you get these from the ladies section???"

"No."

"They're so… tight!"

"But you look good in tight pants, Yusuke."

"I'm… not… used these!... I can't breathe…"

Yusuke said, almost losing consciousness from the pain of his strangled member.

"Ok. I'll get 'baggier' pants then."

"Please do…" –said the blue-faced Yusuke.

After a few moments, Kurama's hand slipped through the curtain, with new sets of pants.

"Oh, thank you."

Yusuke examined the new pants, making sure he wouldn't get 'crushed' by them again. After making sure, he spent a moment in the fitting room before going out to Kurama.

"Oh… my… God, Yusuke. You're hot!" –Kurama exclaimed, holding up a number ten score card.

Yusuke came out in blue, straight-cut jeans; with a nice fitting feature on Yusuke's legs. And a cool, red, art shirt.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"No. you do look good. You should definitely buy that set!"

"Alright. Whatever you say, mister designer."

Yusuke went in the fitting room again to try the other sets. He found a very wide array of styles; he found a formal one.

"Kurama? Could you get a baton?"

"What? What for?"

"Just get it."

… And with the baton given to him, Yusuke came out; in a New York New York look and started dancing and singing…

"Start spreading the news"

Kurama bursted out laughing. Yusuke danced and walked around like a real theatre star.

… And so the fitting went like that; comical and fun. When Yusuke was trying on the last set, Kurama got so excited to see him and just slipped open the curtain of the fitting room… revealing a Yusuke in his underwear and nothing more.

"Yusu- Oh!"

"Ahh! Kurama?!? What the hell are you doing?!? Close it!!! Damn you!!!"

Yusuke got really mad. Just imagine being seen by other shoppers in your underwear; and with no one else who did that to you but your friend!

Yusuke went out of the fitting room with his original clothes.

"Kurama… Kurama?"

He saw nothing of Kurama on the seat; not even a strand of his red hair.

"Oh shit." –guilt crept on him.

Yusuke returned the clothes to the saleslady and went out to search for Kurama. He looked around, and through the mass of shoppers for just that one red haired guy.

"Damn. I shouldn't have shouted at him. Foxes are kind of sensitive. I should have kept that in mind!!!"

After minutes of self-cursing, he saw a red head sitting on a bench outside the mall. He gulped and slowly approached his mad, or more likely, hurt friend.

"K-Kurama?"

Kurama sniffed and faced away.

"Hey… foxboy, see I-"

"No, I know I deserve it. But you should've said it in a better way. You were mad at me. You cursed me! I was never shouted at like that before. More so get a damn from a friend."

"N-No! I wasn't mad!"

"You are! See, you're shouting at me."

"No… look… come with me."

Yusuke pulled Kurama back into the mall and brought him to the ice cream store.

"What do you want. Come on, choose."

"…"

"Kurama, please." –Yusuke was hoping that he would get his friend back by this. He knows Kurama loves sweets.

Kurama didn't speak, so Yusuke decided to order for him. He ordered a banana split and laid it in front Kurama. Kurama didn't budge. Yusuke ordered again, a special, deluxe strawberry ice cream. Still Kurama didn't move. Yusuke ordered a new flavor again, and again, and again until he ordered all of the desserts in the menu…

'_Oh come on, Kurama. Please, say something or at least taste something._'

Yusuke looked intently at Kurama, and was surprised to see a big smile on the fox's face.

Kurama, overwhelmed by the number of desserts offered to him, couldn't help it anymore, took the spoon and attacked the desserts in front of him.

'_Ahh… thank goodness._' –Yusuke rejoiced.

He spent half an hour watching Kurama eat all the desserts like there is no tomorrow… After the dessert feast, Kurama wiped his lips with the tissue and looked at Yusuke.

"Ahm… Kurama, I'm really sorry. Forgive me…"

"…I want to go home."

"…Ok."

14

Yusuke answered their fare home with his last money. No more money, no new clothes, and an uncertain 'we're ok' from Kurama… and from the look of it, it is NOT a 'we're ok'.

Kurama just sat there, one person apart from him. Not talking, not smiling, not even glimpsing at him. He got no word from the fox until they reached Minamino residence.

"Kurama… please say we're ok."

Kurama didn't answer… Yusuke let out a disappointed sigh and forced himself to just walk away and wait for the fox to call him or something… He was two steps away when Kurama touched his shoulders, turned him around and kissed him on the lips… Yes, on the lips… The kiss lasted for good seconds. And finally, finally, Kurama smiled at him.

"I hope that's answer enough for your question." –Kurama said before disappearing into the house.

Yusuke stood there, dumbfounded. He stood there for a few more minutes before walking back home.

"Well, I don't have money and new clothes, but I got a kiss from Kurama; my possible boyfriend!"

End

14

TearStar: Thank you for reading… I hope you liked it.


End file.
